1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved skate guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skate guards are used to protect the sharp edges of ice skate blades. The skate guards can comprise an elongated, usually flexible, protective member having a slot therein, in which the sharp edge of the blade is inserted to protect it. Usually, the slot in the guard is made in a length to closely fit the blade it is to protect. The close fit helps retain the guard on the blade. However, the guard must be manufactured in different lengths, and this makes it expensive.
It is known to make skate guards which have means to adjust their effective length. Such guards have a protective member with a slot long enough to receive the longest skate blade. The guards also have a holding member which is connected to the protective member to help retain the skate blade in place in the slot. The holding member can be connected to the protective member in one of several different positions depending on the length of the skate blade to be protected. Thus, the effective working length of the skate guard is adjustable.
The holding member is usually detachably fastened to the protective member by fasteners such as a nut and bolt, or screws, passed through one of a series of holes in the protective member. A tool is, therefore, usually required to connect the holding member to the protective member. Also, making the connection outdoors, in cold weather, can be awkward and difficult.